His Eyes
by FireSprite
Summary: His Eyes. Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley. The eyes are the window to the soul; he has no soul. And he is here to break her. To kill her. Her life, now in ruins. Her eyes; dead.


**His Eyes**  
_FireSprite_

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._  
_

-

The sounds of shattering porcelain sounded at first, the noise of broken shards as they skittered across the floor came, only to be quickly followed by the metal ting as the spoon fell seconds later.

Twenty-four year old Ginny looked up at the man leaning against the door, his body covered by shadows, then back to the floor, her gaze resting on the remnants of her supper. The blue bowl, cereal she had been trying to eat and the spoon as it lay motionless besides the shards. She felt a sense of loss, but before she could think further, her eyes had lifted back up again to the man standing there. She could almost feel the smirk upon his face as she stared at him, mouth open slightly.

"Boo," he said, pushing off the doorframe with his shoulder to step into the light. Black tailored slacks hung nicely on slim hips, covering his black leather shoes. A simple dark green shirt, almost dark enough to be black and an expensive watch made up the rest of the ensemble. Looking up, blonde hair so blonde it was almost white, shone against the dim lights coming from the living room.

Draco Malfoy.

The name rung around Ginny's head, and she stepped back slightly. He was watching her now, an amused grin on his face as he saw her reaction. But the grin didn't reach his eyes, for no amusement was there. His grey eyes were cold and dark, closed off from every emotion, every other part of his body. Ginny could never imagine those eyes changing. They were separate.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul," someone had once quoted.

Draco Malfoy obviously had no soul.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked, looking at him. For a moment, she thought he hadn't heard her, for he was still smirking at her. Perhaps he was mad, Ginny thought. It was entirely possible. Ginny had heard the stories about him; read them in the Daily Prophet.

"The Little One remembers me," he said, not a question, a statement. He walked forward slightly, the strut from Hogwarts still very evident. He looked around at the kitchen Ginny shared with Harry, whom she had been dating for almost two years now. It was modern; they had just finished renovating it a few days ago. Yet, Draco looked upon it with distaste. It didn't matter to him that it was brand new, looking very chic and sophisticated. All he saw was: Weasley counter, Weasley fridge, Weasley table…

Ginny swallowed, her fear of anything dark and Malfoy still prevailing over her. Again, she took a step back. His seemed to possess this aura, this aura that scared her. One of power and evil. The two things that never failed to scare her.

"What do you want?" she asked, amazed at how cold her voice seemed.

Draco stopped looking around with loathing to grin at her, a mad grin.

"I'm here to kill you, Virginia."

Time stopped. Nothing moved, no one made a sound, the two wizards just stared at each other; one shocked, the other blank. The void of sound filled Ginny's ear, the pressure almost unbearable. It surrounded her. Pushing against her. Ginny realised her mouth was open and she quickly closed it.

"Excuse me?" she managed to whisper.

"I'm. Here. To. Kill. You." Draco paused after each word, making sure this Weasley understood his meaning. What was so hard to understand? he wondered. Death. It was nothing new. He had been killing now for almost five years, ever since he signed himself over to Voldemort and surrendered his fate to doing as his Lord please. It was a wonderful feeling, standing over a body, as it lay motionless on the floor. It gave him such a rush of power, of pleasure, of hate, that he licked his lips, anticipating the next time he would be allowed to kill. It was in his blood, his very being. And he relished it.

"Kill me?" Ginny whispered, as though to herself. She turned cold, all the blood leaving her face. Her breathing became shakier as she watched Draco watch her. Something told her he would enjoy killing her. That he would have no qualms about doing it in a heartbeat. "Why?" she breathed out, hoping to stall him. Harry should be home soon. He had just gone to the pub for a while. He should be back. He had to come back soon.

"Voldemort," Draco said easily. Ginny's heart almost stopped for a moment. All her life she had lived with the fear that he would come back to her. To take her away to the Chambers again. He had let her out of her grasp one time. He would want her back, just to prove to himself, to her, to the world, that a pitiful girl such as herself had escaped because of one simple fluke. Harry Potter. If he hadn't been such an idiot, to try and save her, Voldemort would have had her soul by now. Would have two Voldemorts by now, terrorising the world with power no one could even imagine. He had sent someone to prove that she couldn't escape him again.

Draco continued though, in a flat tone, his whole body relaxed, as though this was normal to him. "He wants to wipe out all the Pureblood families that are against his cause." He shrugged, advancing on Ginny again, a few steps, still too far away to touch her, but close enough for her to start to feel his presence now. The evil, dominant, soulless presence of Draco Malfoy.

"His cause?" Ginny asked, not even understanding what exactly Draco was here for. It hadn't sunk it. It seemed as though she was having a perfectly normal conversation with him, as if they were in the middle of Diagon Alley or something similar.

"To rid the world of insolent fools, Virginia." Draco smiled. "You should know this by now. Tsk, tsk. And living with Harry Potter. One of the biggest bastards I have ever had the chance to meet. Voldemort," Draco said, meeting Virginia's eyes and chuckling slightly as he saw a shiver travel to the base of her spine, "wants everyone who thinks Mudbloods are people dead. Once rid of this infestation of wizards, he can rule the world properly, only training the most powerful witches and wizards, until he has created an army that will wipe out every. Single. Muggle. Then, and only then, will we achieve peace. With Muggles around, we cannot practise as we please, explore our gifts as we want. We must hide, Virginia," Draco hissed. "Hide because we are far more intelligent and powerful than Muggles or Mudbloods will ever be."

"You're wrong, Draco," Ginny said, jutting out her chin. "Wrong. Without Muggles, we'd all die out. Without people like Hermione, we'd never know what our gifts were; we'd never be able to be as powerful as we could. You've been brainwashed."

"And who is to say that you haven't? Do you honestly believe Fudge can lead the wizarding world into the new era? The era of power?" Draco laughed a mirthless laugh. "That bastard can't even count to ten."

"No," Ginny replied hotly. "Fudge is an idiot, but "Mudbloods" like Hermione are leading us there. They are giving us exactly what we need to co-exist with Muggles so we can practise our powers safely, without the risk of hurting anyone."

"Hermione is dead, Virginia," Draco said, obviously pleased at telling her.

Ginny sucked in a deep breath. Hermione? No, it couldn't be. She had just talked to her, who happened to be one of her best friends, this morning. "That's not true," Ginny said, voice shaking. "You lie. Hermione could out-duel you any day."

"She obviously couldn't," Draco said. "Because as I speak, she lies dead in her office, not even recognisable. Do you know how much fun it was to kill her? I've wanted to do that to ages. Just open her door and point my wand in her fucking face and blow it to pieces."

"Don't," Ginny said, a warning in her voice. "You're lying. I would have felt something if she's dead."

"Really?" Draco arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Perhaps this will make you believe," he said, nodding to the magical phone that was attached to the wall beside her.

Ginny looked at the phone confused, when suddenly it rang. She jumped and stared at the phone. Without taking her eyes off it, she said in a whisper, "Who is it?"

"That would be James, her secretary. He discovered the body moments ago. He's calling for Harry, with no idea what's wrong or what to do. Much help the idiot is." Draco snorted as Ginny continued to stare at the phone. "Pick it up," he said, annoyed at the incessant ringing.

Still, Ginny didn't move. A sinking feeling in her gut was causing her to tremble inside. How did Draco know the phone was going to ring? Was it really James? God, no, it couldn't be. Hermione was Ginny's best friend. If she was dead, she's know, damnit.

Suddenly, the answering machine clicked on and James's panicked voice filled the quiet apartment.

"Harry, pick up… Oh, God, please tell me your there… Please, please, it's Hermione's secretary, James." A pause for a shaky breath. "Something happened, please. Please, please call me back right away when you get this."

Click.

James had hung up and Ginny was left with the most dreaded feeling in her life. She was going to die.

Die. Die. It didn't seem real. No, it couldn't be real! She was supposed to live. She was supposed to marry Harry and live happily ever after, with little children running around, looking like Harry. Looking like her. They were supposed to think she was they were the best Mummy and Daddy anyone ever had. She was supposed to live, damnit.

Harry. Harry! He was at the pub! He's going to come in any second, see Draco Malfoy there, almost touching Ginny, and curse him dead. Ginny believed it so; she almost heard the footsteps on the stairs. The key sliding in the lock and the door opening. She even turned to look at the door, knowing it was going to open it with all her heart.

"He's not going to save you, Virginia," Draco said, watching her and somehow knowing, knowing what she was thinking.

"Yes, he is," she said, turning to look into his eyes, hers so convinced, his as dead as ever. "He's going to come in and kill you, you bastard!"

"He's fucking Cho this very minute," Draco said, laughing at her innocence. Didn't she know what Harry had been up to these past few months?

"Harry loves me," Ginny said, refusing to listen to him. "He'll be any minute. You'll want to leave if you want to live."

"He's fucking Cho, Virginia," Draco repeated.

"He is not," Ginny said. "I don't know what kind of fucking game you're playing Malfoy but Harry would never betray me. He loves me with his whole heart; he'd never even think of looking at another woman!"

With a cruel grin, Draco held up his hand. With a flick of his wrist, a magical photo appeared between two of his fingers. Ginny looked at it for a moment. Turning her head away, she closed her eyes, throat closing in on her.

"Taken not twenty minutes ago." Draco turned the photo to look at it with some sort of disgust. "Don't you just love magic? How wizards can take a picture of someone without them knowing. How we can make the person move after many years of time. Just think…" Draco smiled. "Twenty years from now, they'll still be at it."

"Why?" Ginny asked, her voice hard. She still had her eyes closed, tears leaking slowly from under the lids.

"This?" Draco asked. "This is to break you."

Ginny opened her eyes. She shot him a glare that would make any one else fear her. So much power raged under those plain brown eyes. "You can never break me," she spat at him.

"No?" Draco asked and with another flick of the wrist, produced ten more photos. "Your whole fucking family is dead, Virginia." With glee, he threw the photos down on Ginny's breakfast table. They fanned out, gliding across the clean surface and Ginny couldn't help but look at them.

A sob escaped her throat as she ran her trembling hands over the photos. Picking them up, she looked at them. The Burrow, in flames. Ron, Charlie, Bill, all lying on the ground, the only way Ginny could recognise them was by what they were wearing. It was the same clothes as Ginny had seen on them when she had gone to The Burrow that morning for brunch. Molly, Arthur, slumped in each other's arms, soaked in blood. Percy. One, two limbs missing. Eyes still open, a bloodied tongue lolling out of an open mouth. Fred and George, Ginny couldn't tell if it was them. Burns covered the whole body, marring the skin, turning it black. But it had to be, they were the only ones left.

Ginny cried harder, forcing herself to look at the photos. Her family. Her whole life. Gone. Burned down by hate, by evil, by… Draco.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ginny screamed, turning on him. She attacked without even thinking. "I hate you, I hate you! I fucking hate you!" But before she could do any damage to him, he threw her against the wall, his whole body pinning hers, wrists caught in his strong hands.

He smirked and raised her hands above her head. "Hate me all you want, Virginia. It won't matter when you're dead as well."

"You fucking-" Ginny started to say, but he silenced her by placing his lips on hers. She screamed low in the back of her throat and pushed with all her might, not making any difference at all. She struggled against him, but he held her firmly in place with his body, pressing it against hers intimately. Finally, she managed to knee him in the groin.

He growled low in his throat and bit down on her unwilling lips, hard. She whimpered in pain and threw her head back, hitting the hard wall and causing her to see stars. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the pain from distracting her from getting away.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, before she felt him push her hands behind her back, causing her spine to arch into him, pressing more of herself against him. "LET GO! I'll scream so loud, everyone will here me!" she hissed, opening her eyes to spit right in his face.

Draco wiped at it with his free hand, his other hand occupied with keeping her hands behind her back. He glared at her, but smiled evilly.

"Silence charm, dear Virginia. You don't think I was stupid enough to forget that. Rule number one in killing people."

"Then why don't you kill me?" Ginny yelled, tears welling up again. "You've already taken everything away from me! My whole life is in ruins."

Draco smiled, kissing the corner of her lips, too fast for her to move her head. "Because a cat always plays with his prey before killing it."

"Play?" Ginny whispered, dazed.

"I intend to have much fun with you. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and be willing. I might give you a few minutes to call Harry and tell him what a fucking little shit he is before I kill you."

"I'd never submit to a Malfoy," Ginny said, beginning to struggle again, but finding it useless. Draco was much stronger and much heavier than she was.

"Have it your way," Draco said, shrugging. "This will just make it more fun for me."

He leaned in and kissed her, hard, his tongue snaking out to pry her unwilling lips open. She finally couldn't keep them together and his tongue quickly slipped in between her lips, caressing the inside of her mouth, making her feel things she didn't ever want to feel.

She bit down hard on his tongue, and he growled, his free hand snaking up to run over her left breast, his thumb easily felt because of the thin blouse she was wearing. Instantly, her nipple hardened and Draco chuckled in her mouth, breaking the kiss off.

"I see Harry hasn't been giving you much lately," he smirked. "Must be too busy with Cho."

"Fuck-" But he closed his lips over hers again, causing her profanity to be muffled. Instantly, he was inside of her mouth, and she closed her eyes, whimpering. She felt so gross, so wrong for doing this… But so hot. So hot for him. A Malfoy. She hated herself for letting her body react like this. But it was true. It had been a couple of months. Harry had always said he was tired and she had respected it, despite her growing frustrations. She was only human. The need had been building slowly for a while, and now, thinking of Harry…

Fuck Harry! she thought, and winded her arms around his neck, pulling Draco closer, trying to get as much of him as possible. She felt him smile and hated herself instantly. He was oozing with confidence, so slick it made her sick.

But she wanted it so bad.

Draco, finally realising that Ginny was giving in, let go of her hands from behind her back. With an expert tug, all the buttons popped off her blouse, instantly leaving the fabric open to his exploring hands. Ginny shivered as Draco ran a hand up her back, to the clasps of her bra. With a simple move, it was opened and discarded, leaving her bare to his exploring hands.

Her hands too tugged at his clothing, trying to pull off his shirt. They broke the kiss so he could pull his shirt over his head, but instead of kissing her like her bruised lips asked for; he kissed her neck, finding the places that made her moan and whimper. His hands explored her body and she felt herself wanting him bad. It had been so long.

Time sped up. Things were happening to fast for Ginny to enjoy it. Draco's hands pushed up her skirt, she heard a ripping sound and in a matter of minutes, it was over. Draco grinned at her, sated, and she closed her eyes, unsatisfied. She felt him pull out of her. His pants were zipped up again and she knew what was coming.

A moment later, she felt his wand at her neck, the cool wood lying vertical with her pulse. Her heart sped up and she swallowed, hard. All her life, everything she had ever wanted, ever needed, ever got, didn't mean a damn thing. She was nothing now. Friends, family, love, enemies had all either betrayed her or were dead.

She wanted it now. Right now.

"Avada Kedavra," came his cold voice, whispered with reverence and excitement.

Ginny Weasley fell to the floor, dead. Draco stood over her, with death on his hands. He felt filled, he felt powerful, whole, complete. Kicking her, he thought of how it would look when people finally found her. Such disgrace. Such embarrassment. Such a sin, they'd say. She would be pinned for this too, Draco would see. The little black sheep, turning on her overbearing family. Gone mad. Her memory would be forgotten, everyone hating what they thought she had become in the last few hours of her life.

And it was exactly how Draco had wanted it done.


End file.
